Always The Quiet Ones
by YaoiFangirl333
Summary: Matthew isn't everything he appears to be. What is Ivan to him really? Does he really love his brother? What about "uncle" Gilbert and Carlos? Seme!Matthew and multiple pairings. Papa Francis and Daddy Arthur need to stop hiding secrets about their Canadian son. Yaoi


Cast:

Matthew- Canada

Francis- France

Arthur- England

Alfred- United States

Ivan- Russia

Carlos- Cuba (Not sure it that's he's real name)

Ludwig- Germany

Gilbert- Prussia

Lovino- S!Italy

Feliciano- N!Italy

Roderich- Austria

Natalia "Natasha"- Belarus

Sooooo, I wanted a Dark!Canada story and started reading some amazing ones and was like, "I wanna try!". So behold! This will be five to six chapter, hopefully. Hope ya like it, if not well... Stop reading it! Hope you enjoy it or get some morbid dreams. These will be the pairing I will try to weave in: Matthew x Ivan, Matthew x Alfred, Matthew x Gilbert, Matthew x Carlos. Matthew is a seme and remember, Canada is second biggest! :) These chapters are short.

**Respect me, respect each other and especially respect yourselves.**

Chapter 1

One, Two, Mattie's Laughing at You

"Alfred, are you coming?!"

The blond frowned.

"I can't, my dad said I have to wait for my bro."

The girls at the door pouted.

"See ya tomorrow then."

Opening an umbrella, the two girls walked out into the rain.

Alfred looked down the empty hallways of his school.

His blond brows furrowed.

Where was Matt?

That goody-goody was always there before him unless he was staying after.

_/Hey you guys! Nufufuu! Minna no hiiroo, Amerika da zoo! Haha! All right! Let's go to the hamburger street!/_

Alfred blinked and took out his phone.

**Matt: I'm staying after, tell Dad.**

**Me: Who're you staying with?**

**Matt: A friend.**

Just as he began another text, another message interrupted him.

**Dad: I'm outside.**

**Me: Okay.**

Shoving his phone in his back pocket, Alfred ran out into the rain and headed towards the dull car in the lot.

Pulling open the door, he slammed it shut.

"Alfred, what did I tell you about slamming the door!?"

The blond looked at his irate father.

"Sorry."

"Hm. Where's Matthew?"

"He's staying after with a friend."

Green eyes blinked.

"Oh, good. Matthew should go out more."

Alfred frowned.

"How come I get yelled at every time I go out with my friends?"

A large brow twitched, "Because you are irresponsible. Matthew is much more capable. Oh, and I want you to stay in your room after dinner. Your papa is having guests."

~0~

Lengthy blond hair was pulled back and tied up with a hair tie.

"Thank you for helping me Matthew."

"It's no problem Ivan. You have a pretty complicated family tree."

The kind blond looked at the Russian student.

"Yes and I hate them all but they are family. I wish I had been adopted. Aren't you adopted?"

The pale boy nodded and reached for his bag.

He pulled out a poster paper and spread it flat on the table they were working on.

"My dad is Arthur Kirkland, he's from England."

He pointed to a British flag.

"And his ligament child is Peter who's still overseas."

He traced a finger down a solid black line before pointing to something new.

"My papa is Francis Bonnefoy from France. They adopted me in Canada and Alfred in the United States before we moved to this little island."

Ivan frowned.

"I don't like your brother."

A dark gleam shined for a second in large purple eyes.

"Lots of people don't."

A creepy smile spread over the childlike face of Ivan.

"What about you _Mattie_? How much do you _hate_ your brother?"

Like a flipped switch, blue eyes faded into red.

"Well,"

His tone was deeper and more of a rumble.

The poster was carefully folded and placed back in his bag.

Something else was grabbed into the bag and slipped into the sleeve of Mattie's red hoodie.

"I hate him so much that I think about killing him."

The Canadian teen turned to face the tall Russian and slowly moved towards him.

Sharp metal glinted as Mattie rose his arm.

"I want to tie him up, beat him, cut him and watch him cry."

Purple eyes watched the Canadian press the switch blade to his cheek.

"And I want to do the same to you."

The tall Russian chuckled.

"We should head to my house and drink."

The blade was pressed hard enough to draw blood before Mattie relented and took a step back.

"Let's call Carlos too. I wanna relax today."

Ivan reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some sunglasses.

"Here. Let's go have some fun, da?"

"Sure. I need to change at your house."

~0~

Alfred threw his bag onto the couch and ran into the bathroom.

"Don't leave your bag there!"

"Eh? Are you out there _mon amour_? Our guests are here."

A dirty blond haired man came out of the kitchen and smiled.

Arthur grimaced.

"Your child is disgusting Francis."

"Ah, ah, ah, you cannot blame him on me. He was mainly your duty just like _Mathieu_ was mine."

The Englishmen frowned.

"And look how he turned out."

"Perfect except for that little titbit no one should know about."

Arthur frowned.

"Hopefully."

"Where's our adorable little Matthew?!"

The Englishmen frowned.

"With a friend."

"Awwww, and we came all the way here."

Francis went over to his white haired friend.

"Don't worry Gilbert. You can see him soon enough."

"But I want to see him now. He's so adorable, I want to steal him from you but I imagine Ludwig wouldn't like that."

Seeing a chance to change the subject from his son, Arthur herded the two men to the kitchen.

"How is your son anyway?"

"Gay for Antonio's kid."

"Which one?"

"The stupid one... Felisomething."

A brown haired man sipped on his wine.

"Feliciano, stupid, plus he isn't stupid! He's adorable. And it's that Austrian boy's fault."

"Roderich?"

"Yeah! My adorably Feliciano working for that guy and in comes in this giant German guy!"

The four continued to chatter about their son's lives as Alfred came in.

He ignored them and headed to the microwave, intent on reheating his fries.

"Alfred, don't you dare. Your papa is almost done with dinner."

Blue eyes blinked from behind his glasses.

"No it won't. As long as Papa's cooking, I'll eat."

Green eyes narrowed.

"Hey kid, why can't you be more like your brother. He's so cute and adorable and you're so..."

Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Gilbert, leave him alone."

"Oh, here comes the Mama to beat me up. You can't do shit against me."

Arthur suddenly threw himself against the man but before he could land a hit, Francis was already behind him holding him back.

"Calm down _mi amour_, he's just had too much alcohol."

Alfred snorted, took his cold fries and left.

"You guys are weird."

~0~

Ivan quickly moved past his sisters' rooms and stood in front of his door.

Mattie chuckled behind him.

"You don't even move that fast when playing hockey."

Ivan didn't say anything.

"Dear brother, why don't you say 'hi' to your sisters?"

Mattie looked at Natalia.

"I'm hanging out with Mattie."

The creepy girl looked over to the Canadian with narrowed, jealous eyes.

He smirked, which seemed to startle her.

"Another guest is already waiting in your room. If they sleep over and there isn't any room, you can always come to my room."

She turned and left.

Once Ivan opened his door a smidgen, a cloud of smoke escaped.

The Russian and Canadian both went in and shut the door quickly.

Inside was a dark skinned man with a joint to his lips.

"Yo."

Mattie smirked and inhaled deeply.

"I hot boxed your room, hope you don't mind."

Red eyes looked at the man from behind shades.

"He doesn't. Ivan, where'd you leave my stuff?"

"Closet."

"Oh, you're already in _that_ mood?"

A pale hand lifted the shades, "What do you think?"

The red hoodie was pulled off to show a surprisingly toned midsection with a bandaged chest.

Mattie grabbed a red, plaid shirt and put it on, not bothering to button it up.

While lifting the shades to the top of his head he sat down on the carpeted floor next to Carlos.

The Cuban held out a pre-rolled joint and handed over a lighter.

"Where are your pipes?"

"Sold them off. I'll get some new ones soon. Deal with it."

Ivan frowned and moved towards his mini-fridge.

He grabbed three unmarked vodka bottles and handed them out to the other two.

Taking a swig of his opened drink, he smiled happily.

"Mattie, shouldn't you call your house if you're going to be staying over?"

The blond _tsk_ed.

Pulling out his cellphone, he opened the contacts and clicked **HOME**.

_Riiiiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiiing_

_Riiiiin- _"Mathieu?"

The long haired blond made a face.

"Hey Papa, I'm going to stay over at a fiends house."

Carlos snickered as the Canadian's high voice.

"Which friends?"

He almost snorted at his papa's question.

Unlike Alfred who spread himself everywhere (even where he wasn't wanted), he only had a few close friends.

"Ivan."

He heard a _hmmm_ from his father.

The Russian wasn't very well like by his parents because he seemed to be too flaky.

"...Okay. Be safe and make sure your phone is properly charged and in your pocket."

Because the tracking chip was in his phone and if Ivan decided to sell him off...

"Okay."

"Have fun. _Adieu_."

"_Adieu Papa_."

He hung up.

"There, happy?"

Ivan grinned maniacally.

"Yes. If your brother were to barge in here again, I'll have to kill him."

A blond brow rose.

"Not before me."

The Cuban beside them blew out a ring of smoke, "And certainly not without me."

Dark chuckles filled the room.

Mattie blew out some smoke and swirled the liquor in the bottle.

"We should go out and have some _fun._"

Ivan smiled creepily and Carlos laughed.

~0~

"Ah yes, Arthur, Mathieu will be staying over at his friends place tonight."

"Why are you barely telling me now you twit!?"

Alfred frowned.

He was going to copy the homework from Matt today too.

Damn!

"Everyone sit down."

Alfred sat at the dinner table uncomfortably.

With his Papa to his right and "uncle" Gilbert to his left, he didn't really feel comfortable.

The white haired German pulled his cheek.

"Why are you such a downer?!"

Blue eyes glanced over to the other.

"Cuz I hate you."

"Alfred!"

The American pouted.

"Don't get so angry Arthur, at least he's honest."

The Frenchmen pulled the attention away from his son.

"Anyway, so Antonio,"

The Spaniard turned his head in acknowledgement.

"What's this little titbit I found out about Lovino and Feliciano?"

The brown haired man laughed.

"Yup. It's one of the cutest things I've ever seen."

Alfred looked up.

His curiosity always made him want to throw himself in other peoples business.

"What?"

Francis smiled and Antonio had a dreamy, perverted smile.

"My adorable live-in sons are gay for each other!"

Arthur held up his cup of tea to hide his expression.

"But I thought that coward was into Ludwig!"

Brown eyes narrowed.

"Hey! My kid is adorable and so what? What's upsetting that my little boys are growing up!"

Gilbert groaned.

"Oh, now you got him going."

Arthur frowned.

"If you're done with dinner, go wash up and do your homework. I know you have some and you better not put it off!"

The American boy was about to argue when he saw the Spaniard start to cry over his Italian born sons.

"Okay."

"I saw them kissing! Then that stupid German came in and ruined it! Waaah!"

~0~

Ivan walked out of the ally with a morbid smile.

Carlos paused his money counting before counting off the last few bills and handing a baggie over to another teen.

"Is he done back there yet?"

"Nope. Really going to town on this one."

The dark skinned man looked at the Russian before pulling out two cigarettes.

He handed one over the the pale teen.

"You need to calm down."

The cancer stick was placed to pale lips with a shaky hand.

"Yes. Yes I do."

Before Carlos could light the object, Mattie came out from the ally and dragged Ivan back into the ally.

The Cuban frowned.

It was a bit worrisome to leave the Russian and Canadian alone when Mattie was in this persona.

Carlos had gotten an explanation from Ivan that Mattie had overlapping persona that were triggered by emotions and a certain title and he knew how sadistic this one was.

He'd seen the scars on Ivan's body.

Sexual or not, no one should be cut up that bad.

He hung the cigarette on his lip before pursing his lips and striking the lighter.

Amber glowed in the dark.

It was getting late.

The noise behind him made him jump before he wrinkled his nose and moved to look into the building's window.

He looked over the food.

It hadn't hit him yet, the hunger...

He frowned.

"Maybe I should stock up?"

Ignoring the pleasured and pained noises from the ally, he continued to window shop.

~0~

Alfred woke with a start.

His chest heaved as he looked around, still delirious from the nightmare he had just seen.

Reaching blindly, he grabbed the bear his dad and papa had gotten him.

He jumped when he heard a noise outside his room.

The American rose and crept out of his room and down a familiar path.

Opening the door, he went into the room and laid on the bed.

"Matt?"

...

Oh yeah, he was over at a friend's house.

Laying down in the bed, he buried his face into the maple leaf patterned pillow.

He closed his eyes as he thought about dinner.

Antonio said he was okay with Lovino and Feliciano being together even though they were brothers...

Would his papa and dad be okay with him and Matt?

Blue eyes opened and stared blearily at the wall.

What was wrong with him?!

He liked outgoing girls.

Blond girls.

With big boobs!

An image of a cross dressing Matt flashed in his mind.

Oh God, what was wrong with him?

Alfred hugged his bear tighter and pressed his face into Matt's pillow.

"I like girlz...zzz..."

~0~

Carlos sat in the back of Ivan's car while Mattie drove.

The Russian had fallen asleep in the passenger seat with a grimace while the Cuban happily ate his snack foods.

"Are we heading to the river?"

Mattie puffed the cigarette in his mouth with practised ease.

"Yeah. The dump site."

"Hm, good. Best customers are stupid kids and guys around shady areas. Want some?"

Carlos offered the blond some chips.

"I'm good."

They drove continued with blasting music until they pulled up near a trench overlooking a river.

"I'ma be back."

Carlos took his bag of chips with him as he walked away from the car.

Mattie popped open the trunk.

With a strength he shouldn't have, he picked up a wrapped figure and walked towards the edge of the trench.

He put the heavy object down and tore off the sheet.

Red eyes looked at the mutilated body before kicking it down the small hill.

With an unsatisfying splash, trash covered the body and washed down stream with the rest of the filth.

Mattie smirked before it turned into a giggle.

The giggle then turned into fill blown laughter.

His hysterical laugher was suddenly cut off.

Red eyes stared at the body for a second before turning around and walking back to the car.


End file.
